


Till Death Do Us Party

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Dom MC, F/M, Gender-Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mammon and MC are both idiots, Other, Recreational Drug Use, S&M Dynamics, Submissive Mammon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: Lucifer and the big boss are off on a trip, so the remaining demon brothers decide to throw a mini party to let off some steam. Unfortunately for you, the next morning you found yourself laying next to Mammon on the floor, covered in alcohol, money, and god knows what else. Last night was a complete blur and the weirdest thing about it all is that there's a weird on your ring finger that refuses to come off, and coincidentally, Mammon's. Now it's just about piecing back together what went down last night and figuring out how to remove the ring before Lucifer fries your asses, easy right?Spoiler alert: it's not easy.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Till Death Do Us Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm embarking on a fic longer than a oneshot and for once in my life I'm gonna finish it. I hope you join me and have a little fun along the way. Mammon is a sub here, so don't expect that to change. I'll do my best to update the tags as necessary! 
> 
> Good luck, have fun, don't die.

“So, what’s the plan?” Asmodeus asked with a sparkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

“The usual,” Satan replied, as he closed the front doors and turned to face his remaining brothers.

You, Satan, Asmo, Beel, Mammon, Belphie and Levi were all standing in the entry hall of the House of Lamentation as you all contemplated your next moves. Lucifer had just left the estate with Barbados and Diavolo in tow and was taking a car somewhere with them. 

You looked around cautiously at all the brothers, what were they even talking about?

“Wait, so what’s going on? Lucifer only told me he’d be away for a little bit and that’s it,” you asked, hoping they wouldn’t try and pull you twenty different directions like every other day.

They all began to speak at once but Mammon, as usual, was the loudest and cut through the chatter, “every year him and Diavolo always go off on some secret meeting to discuss the school year, or whatever,” he said.

“I have a feeling it’s secretly their anniversary weekend,” Asmodeus snickered while covering his mouth to try and contain his laughter.

Belphie rolled his eyes, “every year they do this, so we have a small party to let loose a little,” he explained.

Beel and Levi smiled and shook their heads in agreement while the rest of the brothers stared at you, waiting expectantly for your compliance.

“Uh, yeah... cool, sure,” you said, “let’s party I guess.”

You weren’t even sure if this was a good idea. This felt like some weird hazing ritual or cult stuff, but these were the demon brothers after all, partying while the big boss was away seemed right up their alley. They probably just did the usual ‘boys will be boys’ dumb shit and just got really blazed, or something.

“Great,” Satan purred in excitement, “alright everyone! You know what to do.” He raised his arms out eagerly and the other boys quickly dispersed as he himself began to walk away, leaving just you and Mammon behind.

“Wait, what? Satan!” Mammon yelled out, putting his hands around his mouth to try and amplify his voice, “I don’t have a mission!”

Your head just darted back and forth between the boy walking away and the other calling out to him. What was even going on? Is this what they called a party?

Satan continued to walk away but yelled out to the other devil, “the rest of us will prepare, just try and keep yourselves out of trouble! Oh and don’t forget, it’s a costume party!”

You looked over to the visibly hurt Mammon, he must’ve really wanted something to do. Poor guy.

He clicked his tongue and let out a low growl before mumbling to himself, “tch, whatever… I didn’t want one anyway.”

Who was he trying to convince? Himself?

“Ya know what, I might not have wanted one but I would’ve done it well!” he announced to the blonde at the end of the hall with a proud smile, or at least what he probably hoped was proud-looking.

“It’s okay,” you reassured him, “let’s just get our outfits ready instead!”

Maybe taking his mind off of how the other brothers treated him might soften up the mood in lieu of the party, plus you knew he was a good boy deep down. You pulled him by the hand and led him to your room.

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” you said with a smile as you pulled him along up the stairs.

“Wha- ah!” he yelled out in surprise as he stumbled about with you.

It didn’t take you both long to reach your room and begin the impromptu outfit-try on scene, like all those 90’s movies you’d watched growing up. Thankfully, every other weekend Asmodeus had forced you off your ass and took you to Majolish to look ‘impossible to forget, but hard to remember’ whatever that meant. All his pestering had paid off because now you had a trove of garments in all sorts of sizes.

“Okay Mammon, wait here. I’ll get you something good,” you said to him before diving head first into the stuffed closet and closing the door.

“Wait! I ain’t gon-” he yelled out halfway before you shut the door and began to work.

You had endless choices; there were crazy party hats, extravagant dangly earrings, anything you could think of you probably had. You quickly gathered different fabrics, accessories, and shoes. He would look killer in so many looks. Leather daddy, yes. Drag queen, yes. Bunnyboy waiter, fuck yeah. Sexy clown, maybe not. You had a lot of options, to say the least. After a few minutes of rummaging around your closet, you found the perfect getup for Mammon. 

“Hey! Hurry up in there!” the devil called out from the outside of the closet.

He’d flip at what you had in store for him, so instead of words you opened the door and shoved the clothes in front of him.

“Here, you’ll like it, promise!” you exclaimed with a smirk.

Mammon instantly recoiled his head back and furrowed his brows as he stared at the bundled up articles of clothing.

“You expectin’ me to wear that?” he asked, grimacing at what he saw, “that ain’t my style, no offense…”

“Oh pleasepleaseplease!” you begged, while trying your best puppy eyes to hopefully win him over.

“Tch fine,” he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “but only if ya lend me some cash.”

He was always weak when you gave him this look. Though, you hated lending him money, not because you didn’t want to, but you were poor too. Diavolo’s exchange student program didn’t exactly come with a bonus credit increase or a second bank account. But... seeing him wear this outfit would be a pretty good trade for a few more shifts at Ristorante Six.

“Okay fine,” you replied, “promise?” You held out your pinky finger and looked back at him fervently, you knew he wasn’t one to lie to you.

“Promise.”

He took his pinky finger and interlocked it with yours, all while smiling with that same shit-eating grin he always had whenever the topic involved money. You sighed and took your DDD, then transferred over a few thousand Grimm. It didn’t take long for you both to hear that signature ka-ching sound that weirdly played whenever money gets added to your account, except it was going into his account and you were actually super poor now.

As soon as he heard the notification he spun around with the bundle of clothing and quickly scampered away in glee. 

“I got a few errands to run, but I’ll catch ya at the party!” he yelled out as he skipped out of the room.

Before you could even call out to him, he was already gone and you were left alone in the room with your mouth hanging open in a mix of shock and outrage. That bastard better do what he promised, you thought to yourself. You let out a defeated sigh and turned back to the closet. Hopefully he wasn’t lying, but who can even say anymore? Maybe he was as fickle as his brothers had said.

**Bzzt!**

Your DDD vibrated and let out a ting. You looked down to see a notification from Mammon, he’d messaged you. You felt your chest tighten and laughed to yourself, why’d he leave so fast, only to text you seconds later? You sighed once more and then opened up the text and read it. 

_The infallible Mammon graciously accepts your meager donation!  
You'll be handsomely rewarded. Ya can thank me later! _   


* * *

A few hours had passed and the demon brother’s groupchat was blowing up with a myriad of questions, confirmations, and playlist suggestions. It didn’t take you long to gather your outfit either, ‘sexy cop’ is a timeless look, no matter the occasion. Plus, a little leather and lace were right up your alley.

A few more hours passed and you found yourself in front of the doors to the dining room waiting for Mammon to arrive. You could hear Beel laughing over the music from the other side of the ornate doors. They were probably having so fun without you guys right now. You tapped your foot impatiently, earlier while you were getting dressed Mammon had texted you again and told you to wait for him so you both could arrive ‘fashionably late’. It was frustrating, because now you could hear Satan doing an impression of Lucifer and the others laughing, while you were standing out here like an idiot.

You checked your DDD for the time, 8:56pm, you remembered the party was supposed to start at 8:30pm and sighed in annoyance. Mammon had a tendency to make you sigh a lot, it seemed. Just as you were about to openly complain, you heard the tapping of steps and a familiar voice calling out to you and turned to it.

“Hey, hey!” Mammon shouted with a big grin plastered on his face as he ran up to you, “nice outfit, sexy cop. I like it.”

“Finally!” you scolded, ignoring the compliment.

“There ain’t no such thing as late when it comes to partyin’, relax,” he waved a hand in dismissal and presented a closed fist to you. “I gotcha something! ‘Member? I promised ya I would.”

You looked him up and down, he was wearing his normal jacket and jeans from earlier still. Even though he’d told you he’d wear the outfit you personally picked out for him and he even made a deal with you. That dirty little liar!

You glared at him, “you also promised you’d wear the outfit!”

He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, “look I tried to...” he trailed off, a slight shade of red setting on his cheeks.

“And?” you pressed.

“...and I figured I could put it on later…” he continued as he avoided eye contact, now beet red at what he was suggesting.

“Even though I asked you to wear it tonight?”

“Look, I ain’t puttin’ on a dog tail outside of the bedroom. Got it?!” he admitted in shame, “just be patient!”

He might've been yelling but if he was actually a dog his tail would probably be in between his legs right now. His blushing face alone almost made up for what he did. You smiled and pulled him close for a quick peck on the lips, this cute idiot always knew how to make your heart skip a beat in the weirdest of ways. 

“Wha- gah! Hey!” Mammon stumbled backwards and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to conceal the self-conscious smile on his face, “I wasn’t ready!”

“Fine,” you said with a chuckle, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Geez...” he exhaled, trying to cool off the nerves.

Mammon presented his fist again and kept his eyes looking away from you, his heart only seconds from exploding from embarrassment.

“What?” you asked and gave him a confused fistbump.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue, “no, this is a gift. Hold out your hand.”

You rolled your eyes and reluctantly held out your hand. You felt him place an object in your palm, looking down at it, it was about the size of a penny, heart shaped, and there were two of them.

“It’s… a piece of candy?” you asked, knowing this was a weird time to offer sweet treats. “I’m not really in the mood for candy, Mammon. Let’s just go inside already,” you told him.

“It ain’t just any candy, it’s a fancy ass one! It cost a pretty penny too, ya know!” He proudly said, “plus, this is way cooler than any normal candy you’ve had before. It's got magic properties, I got one for both of us!”

You looked at him doubtfully, was he really expecting you to take a drugged candy you didn’t know anything about?

“I know what you’re thinking! But I promise you, it ain’t a drug; it’s pretty awesome stuff. Everyone thinks you're uptight anyways, so loosen up.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Uptight? All you do is bend over backwards for Mammon. Plus you spent the last thirty minutes waiting for him! He might be cute, but this ass can’t even see how much you do for him sometimes.

“I’m not uptight!” you snapped, “fine, you want loose?”

You did what any angry person who had something to prove would do and threw both pieces of the candy back into your mouth before pulling Mammon into a kiss. Your arms quickly snaked around him and pulled him close, earning you a muffled whimper from the boy. You shared cherry-flavored kisses before you pushed your tongue forward and gently lapped at his teeth. This wasn't the first time you’ve kissed him like this and he knew to obey and open up when you did that. When it came to kissing he understood to submit to you without question. You hollowed out his mouth to allow yourself space and coated his tongue with sickly sweet saliva before passing the candy to him. 

He grunted out in confusion as you used your tongue to push one of the hard candies into his mouth and gave it a lick to savor the taste of his mouth. You smiled to yourself, his saliva tasted like artificial cherries now too. You could feel his chest heaving and his hard cock pressing against your leg. He might love money but the one thing he was even greedier for was your attention. He felt like he was the only person in the world when you treated him like this and you knew how to make him beg for more.

You used your tongue to push his tongue down once more and felt the candy slide back into your mouth from the angle before trading him yours. The heated kisses made it difficult to tell which candy was whose anymore. It was warm, wet, and definitely smaller than before. As you broke from the kiss, you felt Mammon shiver out a breath as he hunched over to hold himself back. You grinned at the defeated devil, seeing his tanned skin turn a deep shade of red while he looked up at you with half-lidded eyes was a rush all on its own. You were really gonna prove to him you weren’t a prude.

You leaned close to him and whispered, “too bad you never wore that costume for me...” before grabbing at his ass.

The overworn denim he was wearing had little resistance as you squeezed his taut asscheek earning you a strained yelp. You felt him seize up as you ran your other hand’s fingertip over the front of his pants and along the hardness underneath. All he could do was whimper from your touches as you teased him gently.

You quickly shifted your hands upward and placed them on his shoulders to signal to him once more. The candies tasted so much better now that he shared it all with you. Mammon seemed dazed as he stared back at you, so you licked your lips before commanding him softly. 

“Mammon… kneel.”

He shook his head and tried to focus himself but struggled to do so, instead he absentmindedly followed your orders. Normally he’d despise being told what to do, but when it came to getting the chance to fuck you he was truly weak to his desires. 

The demon quickly fell to his knees and stared up at you with anticipation as his cock strained in his jeans. He looked so helpless and needy, you were all that mattered to him right now. Before you could even speak he clung onto your legs and pressed his cheek against your thigh, you could feel the heat of his breath against your crotch.

You chuckled to yourself as you watched him caress your leg lovingly, his eyelashes fluttering as he lost himself to the imagination of getting a taste of you. His ragged breathing was loud and unrefined, he was panting like a dog. 

“You want me that badly?” you crooned, “what do we say when we want something?”

“P-please...”

“Please, what?”

“Please…” he struggled out, “please let me service you...”

You grinned down at the boy.

“We can’t do that yet...” you taunted before biting down on the remains of the candy in your mouth and shattering it.

He looked up at you in confusion and before he could even react you grabbed him by the jaw and forced his mouth open once more. His jaw was slack as he willingly let himself be pliant for you. You stuck out your tongue and let red-stained spit and pieces of the confection fall into his mouth. You watched as a slow smile crept up his face as your salivas mixed and began to pool up in his mouth.

“Swallow it,” you commanded as you swallowed your fragments of candy.

An audible swallow filled your ears as he forced down all the contents and then stuck out his tongue for you, his eyes lit up like he was searching for praise. Instead of praise though, you took your thumb and pulled one side of his cheek opening up his mouth wider. He moaned at the sudden grip, but kept his jaw hanging low so you could inspect his mouth fully.

“Good boy.”

Before you could continue to play with him, you heard the click of the door and immediately stopped to stand between Mammon and it. Suddenly, Asmo poked his head through the door and gave you both a warm smile. 

“Oh, there you two are! I was just about to bring you guys some drinks! Here,” he said as he stepped out revealing himself to be carrying two shot glasses filled with neon pink liquid in them.

You took them and handed one to Mammon, then looked down at him hoping he’d keep his cool. Though that didn’t stop Asmo from saying something.

“Eww, Mammon... You look so gross right now, stop making that weird face. And get up off the floor,” he said with a grimace.

Thankfully Asmodeus couldn’t see your face, so you used the opportunity to signal to the other boy to drink up and pretend everything was normal. Mammon immediately understood, stood up, and quickly brought the drink to his lips and downed it in one go, shuddering as he swallowed. Asmo giggled while he spectated from the back and hummed positively for you to follow suit.

So you did. You downed the shot just like Mammon had. It felt like acid as it coated the back of your tongue and went down your esophagus making you cough painfully. The burning sensation lingered in your throat and clung to your breath, it made you gag. The mere fumes of this drink were bitter and acrid like bile, it felt like huffing gasoline and cold medicine. Was this even edible? 

Once Mammon finally caught his breath, he shivered again and then pulled you close to whisper to you. 

“I-I don’t know if we should’ve mixed those...”

Before you could respond, Asmodeus grabbed and pulled you by the hand away from Mammon. It would’ve been easier to let him take you, but you suddenly felt a grip on your other hand and was stopped. You looked back to see a blushing and disheveled Mammon holding your hand. 

Asmo would know you were fucking his brother if you didn’t distract him with drinking and probably some dancing. So you did what any person would do if they were caught between two guys they wanted to sleep with, you took both their hands and pulled them into the room before saying:

“Hey, why don’t all three of us dance and drink a little more?”

**This was gonna be one hell of a night.**

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story could've probably been written without sex, but where's the fun in that?  
> I really hope you don't mind me making a somewhat manic MC cuz idk what they're thinking either.
> 
> Psst! You can also catch me on twitter occasionally doing voice work and crying about the demon brothers @BoyfriendoVA


End file.
